Mabudachi Memories
by Kai-chan Akiyama
Summary: We see the Handsome Blossom trio as adults but what about the children they used to be? Maybe BL. AyamexHatorixShigure.
1. ABCs of Friendship

_Disclaimer_: Fruits Basket isn't mine. I think the world is safer that way.

Kairan: Second FB fic attempt, first with the Handsome Blossom trio as the main focus.

Nightshade: Yaoi, shounen-ai, BL, anything?

Kairan: Shounen-ai/BL, maybe. I might toss in an _orange_ if I'm too lazy.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – emphasized

_-x-_ – flashback/return flash

Nightshade: And what brought this about?

Kai: I was wondering how the Mabudachi trio actually came to be; thus, this was created. .

Nightshade: What's an _orange_?

Kairan: Unlike a lemon with hardcore sex or a lime with softcore sex, an orange is skipping it entirely. I try not to use them.

Enjoy the ride.

**Mabudachi Memories**

**CHAPTER ONE: ABCs of Friendship**

Hatori placed the phone on the receiver, sighing. "Idiot." He had better things to do than listen to Ayame prattle on about an outfit. Shouldn't he have been _making_ the outfit instead of simply talking about it? Hatori rubbed his temples; his headaches weren't getting any better and he wasn't getting any younger. A faint hint of a smile came to his lips. Whenever his headaches increased, he always blamed the usual suspects. However had he kept up with Ayame and Shigure all these years? No; they were trailing behind him.

He leaned back in his office chair. In the end, it was his own fault. He had the chance to escape when he first met Shigure. He had even rejected Shigure at their first meeting, but the puppy was persistent. It was Shigure who first brought Ayame into Hatori's life. Another faint smile. He yawned and shifted in his chair. Shigure and Ayame weren't going to visit for another two hours; that was enough time for a power nap. Hatori shifted in his chair once more and relaxed, submitting to sleep.

_-x-_

"Hey, Haa-kun! Haa-kun!"

Hatori was sitting on the swing with an alphabet book in his hands. "What do you want, Shigure?" Hatori sighed, not looking up from his book. "I'm busy reading."

"Busy reading upside-down," Shigure laughed. "Come on, Haa-kun; play with me and Aaya."

"And just who is 'Aaya'?" Hatori asked, his face a pale rouge as he turned his book right side-up.

Shigure shifted to the right. A pale child with long silver hair stood prominent now. "Konnichi wa."

"…Hello." Hatori returned to his book.

"We're gonna play on the jungle gym, Haa-kun," Shigure continued. "You should play too, Haa-kun."

"I'm reading," Hatori replied.

"You can't read," Shigure corrected. "Now come play with us."

"I'm pretend-reading," Hatori repeated.

"You can pretend-read on the jungle gym," Shigure declared. He hooked Hatori's arm and forced him from the wing, dragging the reluctant seahorse up the jungle gym. Ayame followed quietly behind them. "There!" Shigure smiled in triumph as Hatori grumpily sat on the floor. "Let's play 'The Sad Princess'. Aaya, you are the princess, I'm your jester, and Haa-kun is the royal phy-phy…doctor."

Everyone got to their positions: Ayame at the entrance to the house around the slide, Shigure at the slide edge, and Hatori was sequestered at a corner. So why is the princess sad, anyway?" Hatori asked, looking between Shigure and Ayame.

"The princess is dying. Her uncle, the evil duke in the next kingdom over sent her poisoned water. But no one knows that except her prince, who is captured by the duke," Shigure answered. He turned back to Ayame. "And you don't know your poisoned either, so you just think you're lonely too."

Ayame nodded. "I'll start then." Ayame looked out across the playground and moaned dramatically. "Oh my sweet prince, where have you gone? Surely you haven't forgotten me. Even now I await your return, breathless with want for your warm embrace!" Ayame crossed toward Hatori, arms spread. "My love, is it my pining for you that wracks my body with sorrow? Oh –" Suddenly Ayame pitched backward.

"!" Hatori swiveled out of the way, staring down at Ayame. "Idiot."

"_You're_ the idiot!" Ayame shouted angrily. "Why didn't you catch me!"

"Seriously, Haa-kun; you just let him fall."

"Him!" Hatori looked at Shigure in shock. "You mean –"

Ayame jumped up, grabbing Hatori and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm a boy, 'Haa-kun'."

"Even if Aaya was a girl, he's cursed too, so he could hug you anyway." Shigure was still chuckling. "I can't believe you thought Aaya was a girl…"

_-x-_

Hatori yawned as he awoke. He looked at his clock; only one more hour of bliss. He stretched as he stood, making his way to the kitchen. He had to make tea; after all, he was having guests.

_-hateshi nai-_

I know, I know, lil-Haa'san was a bit OOC. But come on, he might've thought Ayame was a girl. And in case anyone was wondering (which I doubt), Shigure was the first of them to read and write; he is the novelist, after all. So what do you think so far? Reviews are nice…


	2. Stellar Shenanigans

_Disclaimer_: Fruits Basket isn't mine. I think the world is safer that way.

Nightshade: Yaoi, shounen-ai, BL, anything?

Kairan: Shounen-ai/BL, maybe. I might toss in an _orange_ if I'm too lazy. Unlike a lemon with hardcore sex or a lime with softcore sex, an orange is skipping it entirely. I try not to use them.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – emphasized

_-x-_ – flashback/return flash

**-x-**

_Arigatou_-hamsters, sugoi! I know I said they're only for the first five reviews, but it's only one more, ne?

**StarsOfYaoi**: I'm so sorry it took so long! Longhand took forever, not to mention I edited the first end away, here, you can stop begging! Read my other Furuba fic too, please! (hug) This one shouldn't be as short, it took forever to write.

**Kyo-kun AND Hatsuharu are hot**: (looking at penname) Eh, c'est vrai (that's true in French, yo). Anyway, yus, here's the continue, I am **so** sorry for making you guys wait this long!

**Adi88**: I'm so happy you love everything. I hope you love this chapter too.

**kakashidiot**: I think the characterization got a bit warped on me, but hey if it works, it works! Here's the update, sorry to have kept you waiting.

**littlefiction**: I'm not sure if this chapter is as cute as the first.

and **Fyrsiel**: Another super-long review, ye gods! I was assuming they were around 3-5 years o' age, beats me. Hahaha, Kazuki _was_ in kimono when he and Jubei met, that was hilarious. If you noticed when Ayame was first introduced to Hatori, he was really quiet and shy-like; totally un-Ayame. So I think the thing with him being the Princess was Shigure's way of helping Ayame feel more secure around them. The Princess was fragile, but had a very powerful role in the play-world's hierarchy. Of course Shigure's thinking was probably something like _He has long hair, he'll be the princess. I wonder if his mom braids it_. XP. I tried not to use as many Dialogue Tags, see? You should see the notebook this is in, blue cross-out lines everywhere (not literally, but yeah). So ya, here's chapter two!

**-x-**

Enjoy the ride.

**Mabudachi Memories**

**CHAPTER TWO: Stellar Shenanigans**

"Mine, just hold still one second longer!"

"Manager!"

There was what sounded like an implosion and the back room of _Ayame_ was filled with gray-white smoke. A long gray snake was sprawled across the floor, barely missing being squished by Mine's butt. "Are you alright, Mine?"

"I'm so sorry, Manager." She was wearing a knee-length pleated night blue skirt and white tank top with a night blue shoulder cover. Two large fiery red bows accented the sailor uniform; one atop her chest and the other just below the small of her back.**-1-** An unfinished gold hem hung from the skirt, the thread spool at Mine's feet. "I couldn't stand still a second longer."

"It's alright, Mine," Ayame reassured her, slithering around her rear and sliding up her arm. "But this isn't like you at all." Ayame twisted a bit and his tail pressed against Mine's forehead. "Mine sweetie, you're burning up! Get to the napping bed!"

Mine stood up slowly, making her way to the cot at the left corner. She lay on the bed, Ayame uncurling from her arm and resting at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry, Manager. I should have told you."

"I should have noticed. I have bad habit of overlooking things. Well that settles it; I absolutely cannot go to Haa-san's today, you need tending."

"No, Manager!" Mine sat up. "You've been waiting all week for this visit."

"I won't hear it," Ayame replied sternly. There was a second implosion and a naked Ayame was seated down from Mine. "Your safety is more important." He knelt down and picked up his discarded articles of clothing. "If I know Hatori, which I do, he's nowhere near a phone. I'll call Shigure and have him tell Haa-san for me."

"Manager, no!" Mine dropped down from the bed and knelt beside Ayame, a hand over his. He shied away from her touch. "Ayame-kun…something inside you is hurting."

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't see me like this," Ayame sighed, his silk shirt loosely gripped in his hands. "This, when I neglect someone, has happened before." Ayame sighed again. "I was a junior in high school…"

_-x-_

"Yes, that's perfect!" Ayame took a second stop step back. "Well, maybe a little to the left."

The boys holding the banner groaned in protest.

"Ignore him, its fine," Hatori didn't bother to look up from his clipboard to the banner. _7th Annual Talent Show_ was in blends of silver and gold paint along with microphones, music notes, and other assorted objects scattered across the black sheet amid clusters of confetti and stardust. "The art department outdid themselves this year."

"Can you believe this is our auditorium?" Shigure gasped in amazement. The theme was _Stellar Shenanigans_. The stage lights hanging from the catwalk changed in sequence from neon pink, yellow, neon green, light blue, and fuchsia at random intervals. Black cloth sheets were hung from the house lights to simulate a starry night. "Ayame, this is your best decoration job yet."

"Of course. Not only am I president of the student council, but I'm also head of the art department; it's only natural that the decorations exceed expectations."

"Your modesty knows no bounds."

"You wound me, Hatori." Ayame crossed from the end of second row to onstage, staring out into the audience. "Just wait until my fashion segment."

Shigure kicked his feet aimlessly as he sat on the stage edge. "I thought you couldn't participate since you're the talent show coordinator."

"Like a simple rule like that could stop me. What are you doing for the show, Shigure?"

"A dramatic reading." Shigure fished a small notepad**-2-** from his uniform jacket's inside pocket. "The Cursed Maiden; it's gonna be awesome."

"Excuse me, Mr. President," Hatori rolled his eyes, "but the Home Ec. Caterers want to speak to you about the baked goods."

"Pass me a few brownies while you're at it, Aaya." Shigure jumped down from the stage and helped Ayame down. "Don't let those bakers sweet talk you away from me. After all, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Oh Shigure…" Ayame's hand caressed a cheek. "You know no one in the world could tear me away from you." He glanced over at the right. "Except maybe Hatori."

"Not in this life or the next, snake-charmer."

"You can be too cruel, Haa-kun," Shigure laughed. "Go on, Mr. President, those Keebler**-3-** elves won't wait forever."

Both exited the auditorium arm in arm, splitting as Shigure crossed to the windows while Ayame conversed with three of the caterers. "No, the chocolate-chip and raisin cookies should flank the brownies; it gives the table a symmetrical look."

"Wow, look at that rain come down. It's raining cats and dogs." Shigure had an arm propped against the window. "Aaya, the road is like a river. I hope the mice have raincoats."

"Mice with raincoats," Ayame chuckled, then froze. His eyes widened with realization as he turned from the snack table to the windows. "Oh my Gods, Yuki!"

"Yuki?"

"I was supposed to pick him up two hours ago!" Ayame threw the doors open and ran down the stairs, brandishing his car keys and climbing into his car. "Tell Hatori I'll be right back!"

After fifteen minutes of hazardous driving, Ayame arrived at the elementary school. "Yuki!" Rivulets of rainwater coursed down his body, his braid slapping against his back as he ran to the school's entrance way. "Yuki!" Sighing with relief, Ayame came upon his little brother, the mouse fast asleep, nestled in his school uniform. "Oh Yuki…"

There was a small implosion and the sound of wet clothes hitting the ground. The pale gray snake circled around the darker mouse, looping the younger in a reptilian embrace.

_-x-_

"And so the two of us were waiting out the storm until Shigure and Hatori picked us up. I didn't do my fashion show, Shigure didn't do his reading, and Yuki got pneumonia." He slid his shirt on, buttoning it slowly. "Because of one moment of neglect, everything was ruined. I can't let that happen to you too, Mine." Ayame looked up. "Mine?"

Two short horn bursts. "Manager, are you coming or not?" Mine was at the passenger side of the Ayame-mobile. "We only have a half hour!"

Ayame smiled brightly as he shimmied into his pants. "You're feeling better, Mine, that's wonderful!" Skipping, he locked the doors to _Ayame_ and came up to the passengers' side. "Do you think you're up for a drive?"

"Really?" She jumped into seat, the gleam of the perfect outfit in her eyes. "Yay, yay!"

"Now remember, Mine we have a half hour. You can go the speed limit any time!"

_-hateshi nai-_

**-1-** I gave Mine Sailor Moon's Super S uniform (the one that matches Chibi Usa's). Not because Usagi was my favorite Senshi (Tenouh Haruka) but because the fuku is for Tohru. She and Kisa are going to trick-or-treat as Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon; kawaii!

**-2-** Notepad dimensions: 40 sheets. 4 x 6 inch. 32 pages used, 8 pages were notes. Not sure if anyone cares, just wanted to let you know.

**-3-** I like Elf© cookies/crackers… mm, cookies/crackers…

I was listening to t.A.T.u.'s "Malchik Gay" when I first thought of Ayame's fashion show. I'm really sad I didn't get to write it out (pouts). And I love the word **shenanigans**, 3. Reviews are _really_ nice to have…


End file.
